Back to One
by Zee's Girl aka Ro
Summary: Wow i wrote another Lee/West fic surprise surprise. Wow i can't even believe it. This is for PallaPlease thanxs a million for all those nice reviews


Back At One

Back At One. 

In another train West is sitting alone looking outside the window. He was transferred away from the Zeta project because he was messing up the mission all the time. He was leaving all that he swore he couldn't leave behind. He was leaving his best friend and secret love Agent China Lee. He promised himself that they would never be separated no matter what. So what was he doing here? He didn't have a choice. He sat sadly looking out the window. He never wanted this to happen. 

~*~ 

The train was dangerously moving fast and was unstable. The whole train was going to wreck. Soon an alarm went off alerting the passengers. But it was no use they where going to surely die. Many got on their knees and started to prey. 

West just sat there looking out the window. Now for sure he would never get to tell China his true feelings about her. Yeah this was the biggest screw up he ever made.

*~*~*~*~*~*

It's undeniable that we should be together.   
It's unbelievable how I used to say that I found in her   
The places you need to know   
If you don't know just how I feel then let me show you now that I'm for real   
If all things in time will reveal   
Yeah...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"In earlier news today a train heading to the capital was in a terrible wreck. It is believed that there are no survivors. But rescue teams are still looking around." Agent Lee looks up to see the twisted metal across the track. It's unbelievable that that used to be a train. Good thing that wasn't West's train right. She ran out of the room to check with Bennett. 

"Bennett sir were was Agent West heading to?" 

"That capital why Lee?" Lee broke down right there. No this couldn't be happening. He was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She didn't care if all of her co-workers were staring at her. They might understand if they knew what happened. 

Bennett bent down to help the girl up. She was like a daughter to him. What had troubled her so much to let herself break down that much? Agent Scott spoke up. "Sir there is a train wreck three miles from our location about an hour away from the capital. I'm sorry to report but Agent West was on the train and there is no reported survivors." 

Well there's the answer. She saw the report of the train wreck. She knew West was on the train after he told her the capital. He soon picked up the crying girl in his arms. He placed her in her bed. She cried the whole night but would fall asleep. But when she woke up she would cry again. Bennett gave her the week off to grieve. He would try to get her to eat by either bringing her food or having one of the other agents. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One. You're like a dream come true   
Two. Just wanna be with you   
Three. Girl it's plain to see 

That you're the only one for me   
Four. Repeat steps one to three   
Five. Make you fall in love with me   
If ever I believe our work is done   
Then I start back at one... Yeah

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Oh my head. What happened? I found myself in a cold place. I heard some people and a dog barking. I couldn't move a single inch because it was all closed around me. The dog barking got louder. "Help, please help me." 

"Hey do you hear something?" 

"Yeah I think Singo has found something over here." I kept on crying for help. Soon I heard the sound of burning through metal. I stayed still I didn't want to get burnt. A robot burned through the metal and two people pulled me out. 

Soon I was rushed to a ambulance as soon as I was out. I tried to stay up during the ride. I had one thing on my mind. Stay alive for Lee. Soon they knocked me out and when I woke up I found myself in a cast on my leg. My head still hurt but I found that I couldn't scratch it since it had a bandage. 

They let me go whereever I pleased within an hour. Saying I was the only survivor out of the whole train. I did feel lucky. I drove back to where the NSA building was. I needed to see China Lee right away. I was glad I didn't get amnesia. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So incredible   
The way things work themselves out   
And all emotional   
Once you know that its all about babe   
And undesirable   
For us to be apart   
Never would of made it very far   
'Cause you know that you got the keys to my heart   
'Cause...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Now I was completely miserable. At first I thought I was just going to be away from West for a while. He was my light. He was like a little child. He looked like one sometimes. But he always looked out for me too. Ever since the day we met in Military school. 

At first I didn't think that there was any way he could pass but he is quick and fast on his feet but he doesn't think before he acts or listens either. He wasn't that bright either. But that really hasn't change that much but he makes me smile when he goofs up or trips. I think it's funny. Bennett just gets annoyed with his antics. But I think he really likes him like a son though. He treats me like his daughter. We're the only ones that he does that too. 

But he sent his son away. He thought he was doing the right thing. No he killed him like he always said hopefully joking around. But this wasn't any joke. He was dead. I heard a light tap on the door. It was Bennett. 

"Lee?" 

"What do you want?" 

"I know you hurt now but you have to eat or you'll get sick." I already felt sick. I didn't want to eat nor talk about anything with him. 

"I don't care." I yelled out like a small child. I grabbed the pillow and pushed further into my face. 

"Okay then it's an order Lee." I couldn't believe this guy he was ordering me to eat. I looked up from my pillow. He looked serious this time. I went over to the dish of food. He sat there watching me eat every single bite. I felt like gagging. He watched me chew every single bite. He touched my shoulder as a small comfort. It was barely any though. 

I fell back onto my pillow and cried more. He was really gone. I would never see my best friend ever again. I was so alone. I was back to the way I was when I was small. I thought when I met West that I would never be alone again. Look at me now I was alone once again. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Say farewell to the dark night   
I see the coming of the sun   
I feel like a little child   
Whose life has just begun   
You came and reached into the light   
Into this lonely heart of mine   
You threw out the life line   
Just in the nick of time...   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I walked up to the building slowly walking up to the elevator. My head hurt real badly but it was going to be worth it. I pushed the button to the fourth floor. The bell rang when I got there. No one was in the office or down the hall. Everyone must have headed to his or her rooms for the night. 

I walked down to room fourteen. I tapped on the door lightly. The room was dark. I walked in slowly. I saw a body breathing hard. She must have fallen asleep. I walked in and turned on the lamp. She turned over slightly. Maybe she wasn't asleep. 

I sat down on the side of her bed. "Bennett will you please go away." 

"Bennett? That's not me. I don't think so." 

"West?!" I nodded slightly. Her face was tear stained and her eyes looked like a raccoon mask. She looked terribly thin. She got up in a second and hugged me. I was surprised at first but then hugged her back. "I thought you were dead. They said there were no survivors." 

"Do you really think that a train wreck could get rid of me?" She shook her head. I scared her badly. I don't think she was going to let me leave this time without her. Bennett came in the room to see what all the commotion was about. 

"West what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be dead?"

"Sorry put down your hopes but I'm alive and still living the last time I checked." 

"I can't believe it. West you're staying on the team. You'll be put back to work right away." 

"Thanks." Bennett looked down at Lee. I think he was glad to see her happy again. He was like her father. At least the way he acted around her. He left the room silently leaving Lee and me alone. She held onto my suit tightly not wanting to let go. She cried some more. 

"Why are you crying Lee? I'm fine here with you." 

"I was afraid I lost you. I cried every night since the accident." 

"How many days has it been?" 

"Almost two weeks West why?" 

"I was found just yesterday I thought. Maybe a week has passed since I was asleep. They let me out right away and I came straight here." 

"The news said there were no survivors." 

"I was the only one Lee." I held her tightly. She was scared because of me. She has become sick over me. I pulled her hair back in with my fingers. She soon felt limp and her breathing slowed. She was asleep. I picked her up carefully and set her down at the foot of the bed. I pulled back the covers and then went back to China and put her back under the covers. I pulled them up to cover her small body.

I left walking slowly because of the cast. My head still hurt really badly. I would see if Bennett or anyone else had some aspirin. "Hunter don't leave. Please stay here." 

"I was going to go get some aspirin Lee." 

"No please don't go there's some in my bathroom." I looked and there on the counter was some. I took two then walked slowly back over to her. I sat at the side of her bed. She was so small and fragile. I just noticed, she was pretty tough around the others but around me she was gentle and kind. That's what I really liked about her. I put my hands in my pockets waiting for her to fall asleep. 

"West please stay don't go." 

"I wasn't going to. Now go to sleep China your going to get yourself sick." 

"No I'm fine please stay." 

"I can't Lee it isn't right." 

"Please just for tonight?" 

"Just tonight?" She nodded. I wasn't sure about this. I mean what if something bad happens and I can't control myself. I might regret it for the rest of my life. She scooted over to make room. I took off my coat, and tie. Then undid the cuffs of my suit and unbuttoned a few buttons of my shirt. Then took off my shoe and sock since I on one leg I had the cast and it fit under my pants since it was a slim cast. 

I sat down looking at China before slipping into the bed. She was looking at me with pleading eyes. I knew she was even though it was dark. I knew she was. I sat up against the headboard with Lee sitting next to me. She leaned her head onto my shoulder/chest area. She really missed me. I kissed the top of her head. She whispered out something before turning her face and leaning up kissing my lips. I was surprised to say the least. I didn't think she liked me that much. I was completely dazed after that kiss. It was like electricity flowing through my body. 

She put a hand on my chest where the piece of clothing was open right above my heart. I sighed out as that was a big load off my mind. "I love you Hunter." 

"Shh, China you need to rest your weaken." 

"But…" 

"It's alright I'll watch over you." I kissed her forehead.

"No. I don't want to go to sleep." 

"I love you China and I don't want to see you get really sick okay." 

"Alright if you'll stay here with me." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

One. You're like a dream come true   
Two. Just wanna be with you   
Three. Girl it's plain to see   
That you're the only one for me   
Four. Repeat steps one to three   
Five. Make you fall in love with me   
If ever I believe our work is done   
Then I start back at one... Yeah

THE END???

A/N That had more holes in the plot that anything I've ever wrote before. My thousand apologies for that. Don't hurt me. 


End file.
